<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two by themadlurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128252">Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker'>themadlurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: where_no_woman, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only two hours later...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Chapel &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Chapel, behind the scenes" from the "Where No Woman Has Drabbled Before" challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's only after he's been yelling orders at her for two hours as she passes him hyposprays and instruments that he notices she's been bringing him what he needs before he asks for it. It's only after two months on-board the Enterprise that he realizes that the rest of his staff go to her with their questions. It's only after two years, as she directs a triage situation with the rest of the medical staff off-ship or indisposed that he realizes how far her medical training extends. When he asks her about it, she looks at him calmly, shrugs, and says, "I didn't want your job."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>